


All My Life

by zheraya



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zheraya/pseuds/zheraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus helps Daryl cope with a tragedy. Their relationship grows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoilers for S:06/E:14! Don't say I didn't warn you!
> 
> Also, this is my first attempt at writing in several years, so I apologize if it's not up to standards. I sort of rushed this, cause I wanted to put it up before the next episode made anything weird. So.. here goes nothing!:

Daryl sat at the foot of the small bed he had in his empty home, rubbing his face in his hands, making a half-assed attempt to keep the room from spinning. Every time he closed his eyes, the image of the bloodied keychain taunted him. The sound of his own crossbow firing now disgusted him to the core. Taking the small bottle of booze from his pocket, he downed the last of what he and Rosita had found, wincing as it burned the back of his throat. 

He sat willing the alcohol to kick in when there was a light knock from the door behind him. He turned his head to find Jesus already quietly entering to room. On a normal day, he would've welcomed the younger man's company, but this was far from a normal day. All he wanted was to be left alone, to kill the pain.  


He couldn't exactly place when it had happened, but this young, ninja hippie had somehow grown on him.. Attracted him, even. The newcomer's brazen flirtations and infurating persistence had paid off one night while the town slept, when Daryl unceremoniously grabbed him by the waist, pressing him back into the wall of his lone occupied house, crashing their lips together. 

And that's how it stayed: passing glances and stolen kisses feverishly exchanged in the darkness, away from prying eyes. He knew Jesus didn't mind the cloak and dagger routine, but that didn't hide the hint of sadness behind those big, gorgeous eyes of his every time he would steal away in the cover of night to return to Hilltop. 

"Ain't got the patience for your li'l games right now," he grumbled, taking his head back into his hands when Denise's words rang through his mind, sending a wave of guilt washing over him.

 

_'I could have told Tara that I loved her..'_

 

Jesus only gave a light laugh.

"Games? You wound me," he said with a smile as he slowly walked next to Daryl, stopping to sit down next to the hunched man.

"Rick told me what happened with you and-" he started, but thought better of bringing up names. The older man made no indication that he was even hearing what he was saying, but when had that ever stopped him? Jesus a took hold of Daryl's hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

"I'm so sorry, Daryl,” he said softly. Nothing. Daryl stayed with his head down.

"Look," he continued, moving his hand to rest on the hunter's thigh, "I know you're no delicate flower, but I just wanted to come and say I'm here if you need anything".  
And with that, the younger man stood up to leave.

 

_“But I didn't, because I was scared..'_

 

"You should stay," Daryl said softly, taking care not to look up from the floor. Jesus halted, still facing away from the man on the edge of the bed.

Daryl's heart pounded in his chest, the heat in his face almost unbearable. He took Jesus gently by the wrist and pulled him back to where he stood between his knees, facing him.  
The hunter wrapped his arms around Jesus's small waist and buried his face his shirt. The scent of the younger man washed over him, which only added to the intoxicating effects of all the whatever-the-hell nasty shit he'd drank earlier. He started losing control, and hot tears developed in his eyes. He tried to blink them away, but it was no use.

"S' my fault," he choked, the alcohol completely taking the reins.

"No, Daryl," Jesus murmured softly, and Daryl felt a hand slowly move up to his head where long fingers began to run through his disheveled hair. He planted a small kiss on the hunter's head before it shook in protest.

"I had 'em. Shoulda killed the piece of shit while I had the chance," spat the older man, trying and failing to keep the tears from flowing freely. When he finally looked up, his eyes were immediately caught up in the spell of ravishing, impossibly blue eyes and he couldn't look away. He'd expected to be met with a pitying gaze, but was grateful when he found understanding in his lover's eyes. That was something he loved so much about this man, he never once made Daryl feel judged. 

 

_'That's what was stupid...!'_

 

The hunter reached up and gently placed a hand on the side of Jesus's face. 

“You're so beautful,” he whispered softly as he stroked the younger man's cheek. He felt Jesus's thumb wipe away a tear that had been threatening to fall.

“I sure do hope that wasn't just the booze talking,” Jesus smirked. Daryl's other hand came swiftly to the back of his neck, taking a handful of golden brown hair and yanking it back, pulling Jesus's face up to meet his own.

“You know it ain't,” growled Daryl as he stood and took Jesus's mouth in his own. A light whimper escaped from the younger man, causing white hot fire to fly through Daryl's veins. The overwhelming scent of alcohol washed over Jesus as the two exchanged frenzied kisses while hands explored every possible inch of the other's body they could find; Daryl clearly favoring the evidence of his lover's growing arousal, eliciting soft moans that he ravenously caught in his mouth. When his hands found their way to the button of the younger man's jeans, Jesus's hands reached up to pull them away. Daryl looked down at Jesus through his bangs with confusion as his hands were placed against the other man's chest. 

“Believe me, Daryl, I'd love nothing more than to fuck each other senseless,” Jesus smiled playfully as he placed an innocent kiss on the edge of Daryl's mouth, “But you've had quite a bit to drink, and I'm nothing if not a gentleman”.

Daryl groaned in protest when Jesus sauntered slowly towards the bedroom door.

“Stay right there,” he called back after he rounded the corner. 

As blood slowly made its way back, a throbbing headache started to form, prompting Daryl to fall back onto the bed and cover his eyes with his arm to shield them from the harsh light of the setting sun shining through the window.

Moments later, Jesus reappeared, his hair now pulled back into a loose knot; a sight that threatened to light a fire of lust back into Daryl. A knowing smirk appeared on Jesus's face.

“Maybe in the morning,” he laughed, then placed a tall glass of water on the small table next to the bed by Daryl's head. Daryl grunted a thanks and watched him remove his leather trench coat, placing it on the floor. Jesus made his way to the other side of the bed and lowered himself next to Daryl, placing an arm around his chest. He nestled his head on Daryl's broad shoulder as their legs intertwined perfectly.

The older man brought a hand up to slowly massage his fingers through Jesus's hair. 

“I love you,” Daryl spoke just barely a whisper, and he felt a smile form on the other man's face.

“I know,” Jesus replied with a chuckle. 

Daryl allowed himself a small smile, as he let the soft kisses grazing his jawline soothe him to sleep.


	2. Unintended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl worries for no reason, Jesus takes care of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to get this out before last night's (3/27) episode, but there was more to this chapter than I was confident enough to keep in, so I chickened out and revised it to this single, little, kinda-boring chapter. Sorry! I also bumped up the rating to Explicit for potential, more raunchy stuff.

When Daryl woke the room was still dark. He guessed it would still be about a half hour or so before evidence of the sunrise would appear on the horizon. Yet amidst the dark purple hue of the early morning he could still feel the presence of the younger man's body lying silently next to him. The sound of soft, shallow breaths reached his ears, causing a flutter in his chest that he'd still not gotten used to. He turned his head to find that some time in the night, Jesus had stripped himself of his white shirt, leaving the pale skin of his back practically glowing in the darkness.

Taking care not to wake his partner, Daryl slowly sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He picked up the glass of water Jesus had left on the table for him and finished it in a single swig, hoping it would do something to ease the headache he'd woken up with.

And then he remembered: dumbass, drunk Daryl blubbering like a damn fool. He cursed himself for allowing the other man to see him in such a pathetic state. It wasn't regret he was feeling but more shame and embarrassment. Still, he had told the truth: he did love this man sleeping quietly behind him. For the first time since he could remember, he felt at home, truly at home with another human being. Yet worry and doubt still plagued his existence, unseen by all, and that's how he wanted it to stay. Wavering resolve wasn't exactly an acceptable trait among the Dixon family.

What if his drunken forwardness had put the younger man off? Sure, he was still there, but maybe that was just cause he thought it better to return to Hilltop by the light of day. He'd cried in front of him, which probably made him out like some kind of pussy. Or what if he hadn't actually believed what he'd said? Besides, he was just some dumb redneck who couldn't possibly deserve--

"Morning, sunshine."

Daryl turned to find Jesus propped up on one elbow, beaming up at him with that signature shit-eating grin Daryl would vehemently deny to secretly love. A few tendrils of hair had fallen loose from the messy bun he'd slept with. He was absolute perfection in the dim, violet light of dawn now creeping through the window, and Daryl had to fight back the urge to take him right then and there.

"Hey," be grumbled in response before standing up a little too quickly.

"Everything okay?" Jesus asked as a slightly more serious expression washed over his face. Daryl nodded and looked away, hoping the flush of his face wasn't noticeable. He could feel the other man’s eyes boring holes into the back of his head, almost like they were looking directly into his soul.

"Look. M'sorry for.." Daryl's voice trailed off and he started nervously biting his thumb.

"Y'know. How I was acting before," he eventually continued, his voice barely above a whisper, "Wasn't exactly myself,"

Jesus narrowed his eyes as he studied the man's face, a smirk beginning to form at the corner of his mouth. Daryl was looking everywhere but at him as he started pacing around the room.

"Not trying to talk your way out of everything you said last night, are you?" Jesus questioned with a wry smile, eyes following as the hunter paced. Daryl halted and glanced sideways towards his young lover.

"Nah," he grunted, "'Course not,"

"Good," Jesus stood and slowly made his way over to face Daryl directly, stopping only when he was close enough to ghost his lips over the rough stubble of Daryl's jaw. Placing his hands on the other man's hips, he pulled them closer to grind against his in an agonizingly slow pace, evoking a highly satisfactory moan.

"Because I distinctly remember some sort of offer I made to you last night," he purred just before Daryl seized him by the shoulders, pushing back down onto the mattress.

Before he could spout off a sassy remark, Daryl was on top of him, pinning his wrists above his head and crashing their lips together. He opened his mouth to accommodate the older man's tongue that had been demanding an entrance. While hot, wet tongues explored new territory, Daryl freed his grip on the younger man's wrists, anticipating the touch he so desperately needed.

Jesus's hands immediately made their way down Daryl's back, stopping to guide his waist up to allow him to reach what he was after. He began to run a hand firmly up and down the thick arousal he had been searching for. A deep, low groan came from Daryl's throat at the feel of Jesus's skilled hand on him.

When Jesus finally broke away from desperate kisses to breathe, Daryl began peppering kisses down the soft skin of his neck and stopped to place a small bite into his collarbone. The responding whimper and tightened hold on his erection nearly drove him over the edge. His lips continued to slowly make his way lower, through the modest patch of hair on Jesus's sternum. Lower still, nipping at the pale flesh over his ribs, finally coming to draw his tongue across a shyly protruding hipbone. Taking the top fabric of jeans in his teeth, he looked up at his lover's face through the dark hair falling over his eyes to find heavy lidded, blue-grey ones staring lustfully back.

"Fuck, Daryl," Jesus crooned hoarsely, lacing his fingers through the archer's dark, messy hair, "I want you so bad”.

Daryl pulled the coarse fabric between his teeth back and let it snap back into place before speaking.

"Don't get your hopes up too much," he said in a low voice, prying his eyes away from the other man's intoxicating gaze, the heat of embarrassment suddenly rushing to his face.

"Ain't ever.. y'know," he confessed with a quick glance at the impressive bulge waiting inches from his face.

An amused grin spread across Jesus's mouth.

"Oh, hon," he laughed, "You have absolutely nothing to worry about".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This wasn't originally supposed to keep going. Hopefully it was as enjoyable to read as it was for me to write. I've got some hardcore Paul Rovia withdrawls. Thanks again! /waves

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was at least decent. Thanks for reading!


End file.
